


Call Me Baby

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: Chanyeol's simply being the model boyfriend, checking up on Yixing when he's stuck at work late.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: GlxyKpop Kinktober 2020





	Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Nicknames 
> 
> I kinda struggled to make this theme work but I think it's worked out alright in the end. I repurposed an old work in progress and it turned out like this.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Yixing’s got his head in his hands and his elbows braced on his desk when Chanyeol peaks through the window into his office. It’s somewhere between eight or nine pm and way past the time Yixing should have already left the office. When Baekhyun had text Chanyeol letting him know it looked like Yixing was going to be having a late evening, Chanyeol hadn’t bothered returning home after he finished his shoot. Still in full hair and makeup, he’d been glad the lobby of Yixing’s building had been empty. Technically, no one was supposed to know he was dating Yixing so it had been a little risky coming directly to the office. The late hour helps keep his secret safe as there is no chance of him being recognised with no-one around to recognise him. Thankfully, it’s Jongdae manning the main desk alone and he grins as he hands Chanyeol a pass that will get him up to Yixing’s office without restriction. 

After riding the elevator up to the tenth floor, he finds most of the lights off and the desks empty. The only light left on is the one spilling out from Yixing’s office. Baekhyun’s desk outside it is empty, clearly Yixing had told him to head home at some point. Trusting that Baekhyun had at least made sure Yixing had eaten, Chanyeol sneaks past the empty desk to look through the window. Spying Yixing in obvious stress, Chanyeol abandons his plan to surprise his boyfriend and instead gently taps on the glass. 

Yixing jerks in response to the noise, his gaze shooting up and catching Chanyeol’s soft smile on the other side of the window. As his heart rate returns to something a little closer to normal, he waves Chanyeol inside with a quick flick of his hand. Easing open the door, Chanyeol slips inside the office and lets the door click shut behind him. Yixing closes the laptop he’d been despairing at and slides it into one of the desk drawers, thinking that’s where Chanyeol will be aiming to sit.

“Tough day, huh?” Chanyeol offers as he glides towards Yixing. It’s one of the few times he pulls it off without tripping or making a fool of himself in some way. Yixing pushes his chair back from his desk with a sigh. Taking the act as an invitation, Chanyeol climbs into Yixing’s lap. He’s careful to fold his legs neatly either side of Yixing’s thighs and a small sense of achievement washes over him as Yixing’s hands find his hips to help stabilise him. 

“You have no idea how long today has felt. Every possible company shareholder decided today was the day to get pissed over some tiny problem. I didn’t get half of what I wanted to get done, finished.” The stress creases the space between Yixing’s eyebrows and Chanyeol presses it away with his thumb. His simple act has Yixing’s lips quirking into a smile. “You always know how to make me feel better, huh, baby?” 

Chanyeol feels his ears immediately burn at the endearment. They betray just how much Chanyeol enjoys it when Yixing calls him pet names, particularly baby. 

“I don’t like to see you stressed like this.” Chanyeol pouts as he runs his fingers through Yixing’s hair. It’s stiff with the product he’d used that morning, however many hours ago it was. Yixing’s returning smile is soft as he leans in to kiss away the pout. Chanyeol’s lips are still sticky with whatever gloss or balm the stylists from the shoot had used and Yixing does all he can to chase it away with his own lips. Tightening his fingers in Yixing’s hair, Chanyeol tilts his head, deepening their kiss. It gets messy fast, tongues sliding against one another. Despite this, they’ve been doing this for long enough that there’s no clash of teeth. 

“Mmm, I missed you, baby.” Yixing murmurs the words against Chanyeol’s lips when they pause to breathe a little more deeply. Ignoring the way his stomach clenches, Chanyeol shifts in Yixing’s lap. The movement draws attention downwards and a smirk finds its way onto Yixing’s face. Bracing his feet and digging his fingers deeper into the swell of Chanyeol’s ass, he forces his hips up, grinding into Chanyeol as best as the position allows. It doesn’t exactly make it easy on him, the wheels on his desk chair threatening to slide at any moment. Chanyeol is all too happy to move things forward. His fingers disentangle from Yixing’s hair and begin to work on the buttons of his shirt. Between the two of them, Yixing ends up with his shirt hanging from his shoulders and both are half hard. 

Chanyeol mewls as Yixing massages his hands into the flesh of his ass and the noise prompts Yixing into motion. Despite Chanyeol being taller, Yixing hides a lot of strength beneath his carefully tailored clothes. He tucks his hands between his own thighs and Chanyeol and lifts the man back and up onto his desk. Acutely grateful that he’d chosen something sturdy and not the flimsy, modern crap Sehun had suggested, Yixing stands and leans over Chanyeol. Reclining back onto the desk, Chanyeol draws Yixing with him. He pushes Yixing’s shirt from off his shoulders and Yixing throws it unceremoniously to the side. As they resume their kiss, Yixing’s fingers skate beneath the oversized hoodie Chanyeol wears. Yixing hums his appreciation into the kiss when he finds nothing beneath it. His hands glide over Chanyeol’s skin, pausing only to pinch at the places Yixing knows to be sensitive. The small noises Chanyeol makes at the attention has Yixing losing his patience a little.

Dragging the hoodie over Chanyeol’s head, he grinds their hips together once more. The new position means gravity is now on Yixing’s side and he exploits it. With his hoodie ending up somewhere on the floor as well, Chanyeol tilts his head back, enjoying the attention Yixing showers him in. Yixing’s lips immediately move to his throat. Tiny, light nips are sprinkled through the kisses but Yixing knows better than to leave marks anywhere they could be seen on a potential shoot and not easily explained away. 

Chanyeol is less reserved, his nails press into Yixing’s arms and shoulders, likely leaving marks. As Yixing trails downwards, Chanyeol takes to gripping the edge of the desk instead. With fingers making light work of the simple jeans Chanyeol wears, Yixing presses a final kiss to one of Chanyeol’s hip bones before drawing back. Not needing the encouragement, Chanyeol lifts his hips and Yixing shucks the material down. His actions are deliberate. He makes sure his fingertips graze against Chanyeol’s skin as he drags the fabric down all the way to his ankles. Pausing only to slip the trainers from Chanyeol’s feet, Yixing leaves Chanyeol clad only in his tight, black boxer briefs. 

Losing his patience, Chanyeol sits upright and pulls Yixing back up to him. Their lips collide with a force that betrays Chanyeol impatience. Laughing into the kiss, Yixing lets his hands wander freely over Chanyeol’s newly exposed skin. 

Whining at the chill of the air conditioning against bare skin, Chanyeol wraps both his arms and legs around Yixing and pulls him flush against him. Yixing holds his weight on his hands, braced either side of Chanyeol as he continues to grind down against Chanyeol. The friction is driving Chanyeol crazy and he gasps as Yixing twists slightly, increasing the pressure. Chanyeol’s nails find Yixing’s shoulder blades again and Yixing hisses at the sudden pressure. 

“Easy baby, I’ve got you.” As Yixing breathes the words out, he presses kisses into Chanyeol’s skin. Fingertips catch in the band of Chanyeol’s underwear and Yixing gets rid of the last scrap of Chanyeol’s clothing leaving him bare beneath him. There’s a pause as Chanyeol realises he’s completely naked whilst Yixing is still in his full suit but Yixing is quick to ease over the concern. He lavishes Chanyeol’s body in kisses and attention. Before he’s able to take it all in, Chanyeol chokes as Yixing glides his tongue up the full length of his cock. His head falls back, thudding against the desk and Yixing takes that as permission to get to work. He draws Chanyeol into his mouth, working his tongue around the hot flesh. Tightening his lips in just the way he knows Chanyeol likes, Yixing sets to work on taking Chanyeol apart. Despite the nature of what he’s doing, Yixing is clean, keeping himself composed and neat. 

Drawing back to regain his breath, Yixing lets his hand drift to Chanyeol’s hole. He’s simply tracing the rim, gently pressing with no intention of slipping inside. Out of principal, there’s no lube in his office so any actual fucking is off the table but Yixing knows Chanyeol enjoys the pressure he is inflicting. Chanyeol lets out a light sob at the stimulation and Yixing decides to stop teasing. 

He goes back to sucking Chanyeol off and it takes a swipe of Yixing’s tongue against the slit of Chanyeol’s cock for him to lose it. With a cry, Chanyeol comes and Yixing swallows it down. It wouldn’t do to leave a mess in his office for whatever poor cleaner had to sort it out later. He draws back up to his full height and drops a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead. The model is sweaty and spent but aware that Yixing is still hard in his suit trousers. Propping himself up, he reaches for Yixing’s belt but Yixing catches his hand before he can get to his target. 

“Don’t worry about me, baby. Let’s get you dressed and then we can head home. I’ve been here long enough anyway.” Yixing’s smile is soft and indulgent and Chanyeol does as he’s told quickly. Once looking mostly presentable again, they leave hand in hand, Yixing flicking out the light as they go.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
